One Year With You
by undeniable88
Summary: What if you lost the love of your life, but that love left behind your love story? Join Edward as he reads the book that Bella wrote about their love. Join him as he remembers their time together and as Bella helps him heal.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Edward and Bella were together for three years before she passed away. She was diagnosed with a fatal disease in their final year together. Join Edward as he reads the book Bella left behind for him that she wrote about their love. **

**Prologue – EPOV**

I look around and notice all of our friends are here. My family and hers. This little bookstore is completely packed with our loved ones all decked out in their black attire. She loved this little book shop. Next to me, it was her world. She loved the idea that she could add to a child's imagination with just one book. It was amazing to watch her with children. She was so natural with them; she would've been an amazing mother. Unfortunately that will never happen. She's gone.

"Hey little brother, how you holding up?" I look to my right and see my older brother Emmett standing next to me. His eyes are red around the edges. He's been crying too, we all have been. She was like a little sister to him.

"Do you ever wish that you could rewind time? You know, go back and change things?" I avoided his question because the answer should be obvious that I am hanging in there as best as I can.

"That's not an answer." My brother pointed out.

"No, but it is a question." I countered.

Emmett sighed. "There are times, yes that I wish I could go back and change things, but I realize that they happened for a reason. It had to happen to get me to where I am today. I like who I am now."

I nodded. "Good answer." I sat my coffee mug down and started to walk away, but stopped when he spoke again.

"Your turn." He still was waiting for my answer.

I sighed and turned around to face him again. I shrugged and said "She's gone." That should be answer enough. I walked away after that. I nodded at a few people who I haven't seen in a while. Everyone is apologizing to me and I hate it. What the hell are they sorry for? They didn't do it to her. They didn't give her a fatal disease. They didn't kill her. If they're sorry for me then that's a different story. I'm sorry for me too. I lost the best person in my life, the love of my life, my soul mate, my lover, my wife, and my best friend. All in one person.

I make my way to the restroom and lock myself inside. I splash some water on my face and stare at the man in the mirror before me. I stare at him trying to figure out who he is now. I've been hers for the last three years and I still am hers. She still owns every part of me, especially my broken heart. I haven't been back to our apartment since it happened. Since she… passed.

I'm not sure how long I was in the bathroom staring at myself, but I was startled when I heard a knock on the door. "Edward?" Ugh, the pity party is here. "Edward? Son? Are you in there?" Maybe if I don't answer she'll leave, they'll all leave. "Honey, everyone is starting to leave. I thought you might want to thank everyone for coming and celebrating…" I hurried and opened the door then before she had a chance to say her name. It hurts too much to hear anyone say her name right now. My mother keeps saying that we aren't mourning her death, but celebrating her life. Whatever, she's gone. I'm fucking mourning.

"Yeah, sure mom. Let's go." I lead her down the hall back to the front of the shop. I clear my throat and get everyone's attention. "I want to thank you all for coming here today, and sharing your memories. She would've loved having you all here, especially here." I paused and looked around the shop. "She really loved this little book shop of hers. I'm thankful to Angela for agreeing to run it for me, while I keep it open in her memory. Before you leave I want to quote a novel that she had just recently finished reading. The book is called _Dear John_ and it's by Nicholas Sparks. I'm able to relate to this particular quote right now, I know within time that the pain will ease, but the loss will always be there. The quote goes like this, _'Our story has three parts: a beginning, a middle, and an end. And although this is the way all stories unfold, I still can't believe that ours didn't go on forever. I reflect on these things, and as always, our time together comes back to me. I find myself remembering how it began, for now these memories are all I have left.'_ So I now find myself cherishing the moments I had with her, and I hope that you all do the same. Thank you once again for coming." I said that and stepped off to the side and accepted the hugs and goodbyes that were offered to me.

I hate goodbyes. Even in the end, she didn't say goodbye. God, I miss her. My mom pulls me into a tight hug while the rest of my family stands behind her wiping away tears. "Honey, are you coming back to our house, or you going to your apartment?"

I flinched when she mentioned the apartment. I can't go there. Not yet. Not without her there. "Um, I'll probably be going back to your guys' house, but I want to just stay here for a while by myself. I just need some time, alone. I can feel her here still. I want to soak that in for a little while longer." I said putting my hands in my pocket.

My mother nodded and hugged me tightly once more. "Call us if you need anything, honey. Take as much time as you need. We'll see you when you get home okay." I flinched again when she said home. My home wasn't here anymore. My home was buried six feet under the ground eight miles down the road in the local cemetery.

"Okay sure Mom. Thanks, you guys for coming and putting up with me these last couple of days. I know I haven't been easy to deal with." I hugged them all.

"Edward, you've suffered a major loss, we all have, but you're suffering more. We understand. We just want to be here for you like you were for her. We love you." Alice said as she cried into my shoulder.

"I know Alice. I love you all too." I released her and then watched them all leave. I locked the door behind them and then turned to face the empty bookstore. I began to wander around the little shop and I found myself behind the desk. I began to look through the drawers to see if there was anything important that needed tending to. I opened one drawer and my heart stopped. There in the drawer lying in front of me was an envelope with _Edward_ written across the front. It was her handwriting. I would know her handwriting from anyone's. I pick it up and fall back into the chair that's behind me.

Should I open it? What is it? Was I supposed to find it? Then I flashback to a moment with her.

**FLASHBACK**

_I'm sitting on the couch with my head in my hands and she kneels in front of me. "Edward look at me." I remove my hands from my face and she takes them in hers. "I will make sure you are ready. I will take care of you. I know you. I know how you'll react when it happens. Trust me; I will help you through it even if I'm not here physically to do it. I love you." I pull her into my arms and hang on for dear life._

**END FLASHBACK**

That decides it. I open the envelope and all that's inside is a small piece of paper. I flip the paper over and am slightly confused. All it says is, _Romance, Case 3, 3__rd__ Shelf, #1095_. What the hell? I start to turn the envelope around like a crazy person, trying to find some directions or something. I find a small note on the inside of the envelope flap. Two words, _Trust me._

Okay, so _Romance_ must mean the Romance section here in the store. I get up and go to that section. I walk down to bookcase three, and look on the third shelf. I look across the books on the shelf, but do not find _#1095_. I look across the books one more time and then begin to check the other shelves, but still no _#1095_. Frustrated I throw my head back and let out a huff, luckily I happen to see a book taped the bottom of the third shelf when I do that. I pull it off the shelf and peel away the tape and there on its binding it says, _#1095_. I flip it over to look at the cover to see what the title is and why it would be important to her. My breath catches when I see the title and the author's name. _One Year with You_, by _Isabella Cullen_.

I feel the tears already pouring down my face. I slump to the ground against the bookcase behind me. I run my fingers over her name on the cover. God, I miss her. I edge my fingers over to the side and flip open the cover and find a dedication with a note below it.

_Dedicated to the love of my life, my soul mate, my lover, my husband, and my best friend. Edward Cullen._

_Dearest Edward, _

_Knowing you, you paid no attention to the significance in the directions I left on the note that led you to this book. So I guess I will have to point them out to you sweetheart. Okay, first Romance should be obvious, since our story is after all a romance. Case 3 and Shelf 3 are representing the 3 wonderful years we were blessed to have with one another. I cherish every second of those three years. The #1095 also represents our 3 years together; well it represents the number of days together. There are 1,095 days in3 years, so hence book #1095. The title I know seems rather odd since we were together for more than one year, but I know you know where the title came from. This last year together, we knew, was our last year together. So I thought the title was fitting in that sense, but in this story I will not just be focusing on our final year together. I will tell the tale of all our time together. This is our book, sweetheart. Ours and ours alone. I do not want anyone else to read it, because it is not their love story, it's ours. I wanted to leave something of mine behind for you and for you alone. So I have left you my two most prized possessions. Please take care of these and hold on to them. I have left behind my heart and my love for you. My heart you cannot see, but trust me it's there lying next to yours. My love for you, however, can be seen in the following pages. Read and remember, my love. I love you eternally. _

_All my love,_

_Bella_

_P.S. Make sure you follow ALL the directions. Trust me. I love you. _

I run my fingers over her handwriting and relish in the fact that she had touched this very page. I wiped away some tears and took a deep breath as I turned the page to begin reading our story.

**Okay so tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 1  The Day We Met

**Thank you for all the reviews on the Prologue. Here is the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – EPOV**

I turned the page and began to read.

_Chapter 1 – The Day We Met_

"_You had me at hello…" – movie; Jerry Maguire_

_For this chapter you need to be here in the bookstore. However, I need you to go to the desk up front. Go on, get up! Don't argue with me! Good, now please have a seat. Here is where our tale begins. It was a hot July day and I was at the store working. I was stocking shelves, when I heard the bell ring, notifying me that a customer just came in. Do you remember sweetheart?_

I laughed out loud and thought back to the day that changed my life.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hello!" Emmett boomed out into the small little bookstore we just entered. I followed him in and closed the door behind me as I stepped inside.

"Emmett, is that really necessary? I'm sure the owner heard the bell above the door, they don't need to hear your obnoxious self too." I said as I began to look at books on a nearby bookcase.

"Dude, what crawled up your ass? You've been PMSing all week." Emmett snickered at his little jab.

"Shut up fuc…" I was suddenly cut off by a sweet sounding voice.

"Can I help you gentlemen find something?" the sweet voice asked.

I turned to see who it was and my breath was taken from me then and there. She was gorgeous! Long brown hair, brown eyes to match, incredible figure, and a beautiful smile.

"Hello there little lady!" My brother boomed with his big goofy smile. I was still struck speechless by the beauty before me. "I'm looking for a book and I was wondering if you might have it in stock?"

She nodded her head and motioned with her hand for us to approach the desk. She walked over to her computer. "Okay, so what is it that you are looking for?" she asked as she wiggled the computer mouse to wake it up.

I continued to just stare at her in absolute wonder. Okay what is my problem? She's just a girl! You've dated lots of girls in your time and you've never been struck stupid before just by the sight of them. Get a grip!

"I'm looking for a book called, _The Street Lawyer_. It's by John Grisham. Do you have it?" Emmett leaned his elbows onto her desk while she skimmed through her computer.

A smile formed on her face as she turned to Emmett. "Yes we do. Follow me and I'll show you where to find it." We followed her as she started making her way through the many bookcases. "Are you a lawyer yourself or just enjoy reading thrillers that evolve around the law?" She asked over her shoulder as she pulled the ladder down to a certain case. She climbed up the ladder and reached for the top shelf grabbing a book and climbing back down.

My brother smiled at her and answered her question as she handed him the book. "Nope, not a lawyer. I just enjoy reading about it I guess. My wife's a lawyer so that might have something to do with it. Thanks!" He said as he looked down at the novel in his hand. "How much do I owe you?" He asked reaching back for his wallet.

"It's a paperback edition so it's only $10. Oh, I'm sorry, were you looking for something as well sir?" She asked and it took my brother elbowing me in the gut to stop staring at her. I still couldn't find any words to speak to her which caused her to look at me a little concerned and a little amused. My brother stepped in and answered for me.

"No, he's just here for moral support." He laughed and she smiled in return. We followed her to the front of the store where Emmett paid her and we made our way out the door. I stared at her as we walked past her store window. Once we were out of sight of her, my brother turned to me and slapped me on the back of the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I began to rub at the spot he just smacked. "Nothing! Ouch, damn it Em! What the hell was that for?"

"That was for whatever the hell was going on in there! Dude, you didn't say a word to her. It was like you didn't know how to talk or something." Emmett shook his head.

"Yeah, well I… I… shit!" I couldn't come up with a good excuse. I knew that if Emmett found out I was attracted to her; he'd be pulling me back into that store and begging the girl to marry me. My mom and sister have been dying for me to get married for a few years now. I keep telling them it will happen, I just haven't found **the one** yet.

"Well whatever is up your ass, yank it out, and move on." He looked at his watch. "Damn, come on we're going to be late. If we're late to the family dinner again, mom and Rose will both have our asses."

We made our way to the weekly dinner my family usually has on Friday evenings. I couldn't get my mind off of the woman in the bookstore. She was just… wow. No words, really. I really regret not saying anything to her, but what would I have said? I mulled over the what-ifs all during dinner and when I was on my way home I decided to take the long way and drive through town. I passed by the little book store and noticed that it still appeared to be open. I looked at the time on my car radio and it said it was 8:30pm. I turned around and parked in front of the store.

I'm not really sure what made me do it, but I got out of the car and walked up the door. I noticed the business hours on the door. They close at 9:00pm, okay plenty of time to wander and maybe actually talk to her this time. I take a deep breath and then walk through the door. The bell rings above me and I shut the door. I wait a moment to see if she appears like she did before, but she didn't.

"Hello?" I hollered.

"I'll be out in just a second. You can look around if you know what you're looking for, but if you don't know where it's at then just give me a second and I'll be right out to help you." I heard the familiar sweet voice call back to me.

I began to shuffle my feet nervously by the door, and that's when it hit me. What am I going to say when she asks if she can help me find something? I don't know a lot of books! Shit! I seriously didn't think this one through. I rummaged through my mind trying to think of a book that I could be here to buy. Think!

Too late. "Sorry about that, but you caught me doing some inventory in back. So what can I… Oh it's you again!" She said as she finally looked up and saw it was me, again.

"Hello." Finally! I can speak! It's a miracle!

She looks a little shocked for a second before she slightly shakes her head and then smiles up at me. "So, is there something I can help you find, or are you just here for moral support again?" She asked as she quirked an eyebrow at me.

I let out a nervous laugh. "No, I'm here for a book actually, I guess." I really need to sound more confident here.

"You guess? You're not sure if you're here to buy a book?" She smirked at me.

"No, I'm not sure. That all depends on whether you actually have it or not." I smirked back. Ah ha! There's my confidence. Welcome back!

She nodded her head at me and giggled. "Touché." She motioned for me to come up to her desk and she woke up her computer once more. "So what are we looking for?"

Shit! Think! Um…. "Shakespeare?" Seriously? Shakespeare? You couldn't think of something more manly to say? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

She furrowed her eyebrows at me and then pushed away from the computer. "Shakespeare?" She questioned me.

I know, I know! I cleared my throat. "Yeah, Shakespeare." I nodded.

She studied me for a moment and then glanced quickly down at her phone lying nearby. She studied me again, grabbed her phone, and then motioned for me to follow her. As we were walking through the bookcases she kept talking to me over her shoulder. "I only have 3 pieces of Shakespeare's work here in the store. I usually only carry these 3 because I have yet to have anyone come here and request any of his other works." She reached up to a nearby shelf and pulled down 3 books. "Here we go; _Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, _and _Macbeth._ Which one are you after?"

I studied them all for a moment before I finally decided on one. I pointed to _Romeo and Juliet_ and she placed the other two back on the shelf. "Interesting choice." She said as she made her way back through the bookcases towards the front of the store.

"Why do you say it like that? Are you not a fan of the classics?" I asked her while she rang up my purchase.

"Look Mister, I'm a fan of all books. I wouldn't own a bookstore if I only liked a certain type. I'm just a little surprised that you chose the love tragedy out of the three." She shrugged.

"Oh, well it's a classic and I've never actually read it all the way through, so I figured why not?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay well, since this book is a hardcover and like you said it is a classic. Your total is $25.00."

I grabbed my wallet and handed her the exact change. She slid the book across the counter at me and smiled as I picked it up. "Thanks." I smiled back at her.

"Thank you for your business. Have a good night." She said and I noticed her start to lock up and clean up everything as I walked towards the door. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 8:57pm. Wow, I was in here longer than I thought.

Before I closed the door behind me I stopped and turned back to her. She stopped what she was doing and smiled as she looked up at me. I smiled at her as I said, "Edward. My name is Edward." She looked at me confused. "You called me Mister earlier. Just wanted you to know that it's Edward." I smiled at her.

Her smile returned and she laughed. "Thanks for telling me Edward. You can call me Bella, you know like it says out front." She laughed again. "Have a good night Edward. Come back when you're ready for another Shakespearean tragedy."

I laughed along with her. "I will. Goodnight Bella." I smiled as I closed the door. My smile grew bigger when I finally read the store's sign out front. _**Bella's Book Boutique**_. I wonder if tomorrow is too soon to come back for another book.

**END FLASHBACK**

I bring myself back to her story as I get to the end of the first chapter.

_I still to this day cannot believe that you bought Romeo and Juliet. I still laugh thinking about it. You absolutely cannot stand Shakespeare! It just shows how you were always putty in my hands. I'm just kidding! We both know that I was the one who was really the putty._

_I miss your hands, Edward. I miss the way you'd look at me when we would be teasing and joking with one another. I miss your laugh. I miss everything. _

I ran my fingers across the tear stains on the page. Her tears. I watched as one of my own hit the page. My tears. Our tears. God, I miss her. I re-read her last sentence on the page. _'I miss everything.'_

"Me too." I said as another round of tears fell from my eyes.

**Okay, so let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 2 The First Date

**I apologize for it taking so long to post Chapter 2, but you know how life can be. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for being patient with me! :)**

**Chapter 2 – EPOV**

_Chapter 2 – The First Date_

"_All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"

_-"You and Me" by Lifehouse_

_For chapter 2 I need you to go to the dairy bar on the outskirts of town. I know, I know. That's gas money you're wasting for this, but if you want to hear what I have to say about that place, then that's where you need to go. I'm trusting you to go there for me sweetheart. _

She got me there. Now that she said she **trusted me**, I had no choice, but to go there. So I lock up the bookstore and I reluctantly walk away from it.

I arrive to the dairy bar and there are just a few people here. Some kids playing on a nearby playground and a younger couple who appear to be on their first date…. Oh wait! That's why I'm here! Our first date. I smile as I think about it and open the book back up to chapter 2 and begin reading again.

_Okay so I hope by now that you have at least figured out why I have sent you here. This isn't where our first date began, but it is where it ended. I wish you could see how hard I am laughing right now. My sides hurt from laughing so much. I love thinking about our first date and how nervous you were. So nervous, that you knocked a glass of red wine on my pale pink dress. _

I laugh and can also feel my cheeks growing red in embarrassment just thinking about how big of a klutz I was that night. Bella always told me that because of my nervousness and clumsiness that night, it made her even more attracted to me.

**FLASHBACK**

I had been going into her bookstore and buying a different book everyday for the past week. I was just trying to work up the nerve to ask her out. I've never had this absolute fear of asking a woman out before, this was new to me. I was terrified that she would say no.

I walk into her bookstore determined to ask her on a date today. I walk in and the bell rings acknowledging my presence. She looks up from her computer and smiles at me. "Good afternoon Edward. How has your day been so far?"

I smile at her and approach her desk. "Hi Bella. It's been pretty good so far. I've just had this thing that I need to do today, and I'm pretty nervous about it."

"Oh really? Anything I can help you with? I'm sure whatever it is can't be as bad as you're making it out to be." She looked at me concerned.

I clear my throat. "Well actually there is something you can do for me Bella."

She smiles at me. "Okay, awesome. Put me in coach I want to play." She said and I laughed as she leaned on her elbows on top of the desk.

"Well it's pretty simple I just need you to answer a question for me." I smiled at her and leaned down mimicking her position.

"Alright, ask away." She smiled back at me.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me this coming Friday evening?" I raised my eyes to hers and saw her smiling at me still.

"Yes Edward, I would like to have dinner with you this coming Friday evening." She answered me.

I wanted to do a little dance and scream it to the rooftops that she agreed. "Okay, um so what time can I pick you up?"

She scrunched up her eyebrows at me. "Pick me up for what?" She asked.

I looked at her confused. "Um, for dinner Bella." She still had her eyebrows scrunched up at me. "You know on Friday. I just asked you."

She nodded her head. "Yes you did. You just asked me if I would **like** to have dinner with you. You didn't actually ask me if I **would** have dinner with you."

I let out a nervous laugh and ran my hand through my hair. "Okay, you're right. Bella?"

She smiled, "Yes Edward?"

"Would you please do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner on Friday?"

Her smile grew, "Yes Edward I would love to."

I laughed again. "You're a tough cookie."

"Well considering you've made me wait a week before you finally grew the balls to ask me out, I didn't think you deserved to get off so easily." She quirked an eyebrow at me.

My jaw had hit the floor. She had been waiting on me to ask her out? "Well why didn't **you** ask **me** out then?"

"Because I'm chicken shit." She said and we both laughed.

"Okay, well what time can I pick you up on Friday and where should I pick you up from?"

**END FLASHBACK**

When I picked her up that Friday she had taken my breath away. I remember she wore this beautiful pale pink dress that hugged her body in all the right places. She was thin, but not too thin. The dress showed off her subtle curves. Absolutely stunning is what she was.

The night had been going great. I had opened all the doors for her, we had an easy going conversation the whole night, and everything was going perfect. Until I decided to become a klutz.

**FLASHBACK**

"Would you and the lady care for some dessert sir?" The waiter asked us as we looked at the dessert menu.

"Um, yes if you could please bring us the tiramisu." He nodded and was off to get our dessert.

"Tonight has been really fun, thank you so much Edward." She smiled at me and placed her hand on top of mine that was resting on the table.

"You're welcome, and thank you for agreeing to come with me. I'm hoping that this won't be our last date. "

She giggled. "Oh I think it's safe to say that you're getting a second date."

I smiled at her and was just about to comment when I heard a noise to my right. I looked and I see two waiters had collided. One holding a tray with our tiramisu and the other holding a tray of hot soup. They were falling and their trays were flying through the air. It was like it was all happening in slow motion. I watched as the tiramisu flew from the waiter's hand and watched it land right on the side of Bella's face.

My jaw hit the floor and I couldn't breathe. You could hear the all the gasps throughout the restaurant. Everyone sat in absolute silence to see how Bella handled the situation. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

The silence was broken by a loud laughter. It was coming from Bella. She was in absolute hysterics. I was amazed that she was sitting there with tiramisu on her face, and she's just sitting there laughing her ass off. After a moment some of the other people in the restaurant began to join her in quiet laughter, but I couldn't. I hated that our date just got ruined like this.

The waiter approached us. "I am so sorry! We bumped into one another and I tried to keep a hold on tray, but obviously I was unable to. I am so sorry. I will you get another tiramisu right away."

Bella managed to stop laughing and stopped him before he went off to get another. "That's not necessary. I was already pretty full anyway, no need to go waste another dessert. If Edward wants some he can just eat it off my face." She began to laugh again.

I felt a smile grow on my face for a split second. I looked to the waiter. "Can we please just get the check?" The waiter nodded and ran off to get it.

One of the waitresses came over and handed Bella a cloth to wipe her face with. Bella began to wipe her face off and I began to nervously ramble with my apologies. "Bella I am so sorry this happened. I hate that our date got ruined. Here let me help you with…" As I reached for the cloth to help her I bumped her wine glass with my arm and it fell forward spilling its contents right onto her pale pink dress. Oh yeah, did I mention it was red wine? My heart dropped. This cannot be happening to me! There goes my second date.

The restaurant had gone silent again and when I chanced a glance around I noticed quite a few people's mouths were hanging open. Yeah I know what an idiot right people? Apparently I didn't think that her having dessert on her face was enough, noooo, I had to go ahead and spill wine on her dress. God, I'm such an idiot. Shoot me now please?

Bella began to laugh again and that brought me out of my misery for a second. "Bella I am so sorry! As if the tiramisu on your head wasn't enough, I just had to spill red wine on your dress. I'm sure that dress was expensive too. I am so sorry."

I hadn't noticed that Bella's laughter ended during my little rant. "Edward stop!" I finally shut my mouth and stopped trying to wipe off the wine, which only seemed to make it worse.

"But Bella…" I tried again, but she held her hand up to stop me.

"Edward, relax, it's no big deal. Accidents happen all the time. You can either be embarrassed about things like this or you can simply just laugh it off, because it is funny as hell." She giggled again. She reached out and placed her hand on mine when she realized I wasn't laughing with her. "Edward, really, this has been the best date I have been on in a long time. Thank you. And don't worry there is definitely still a second date in our future if you're still interested." She smiled at me.

I smiled back at her just as the waiter brought us the check and apologized once more. I paid the bill and we decided to stop at a dairy bar on the way home because I wanted to make sure Bella did get some dessert. She didn't mind people seeing her ruined dress and the little bit of tiramisu that was still caked into her hair. Some people stared at her, but she just shrugged it off.

When we were finally back to her place to say goodnight I walked her to her door. We turned to face one another and I noticed some of the tiramisu in her hair. I reached forward and pulled out what I could get out. She giggled as I wiped it on my pants. "You just couldn't resist getting yourself messy too could you?"

I laughed with her, but stopped abruptly when she looked up at me through her lashes. She stopped laughing as soon as I did. We stared at one another for what seemed like forever. I reached forward and cupped her cheek. "I don't think I've ever seen someone so beautiful."

She let out a little sigh, but then grinned up at me. "Even with the tiramisu in my hair and the wine on my dress?" She giggled.

I stepped closer to her. "That makes it even better." I just stared at her and was getting lost in her eyes.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, too afraid to ruin the moment.

"You should really kiss me now." She said leaning closer to me.

"Okay." That was all I could say before I touched my lips to hers.

**END FLASHBACK**

The moment that our lips touched that night was the moment my life flipped on its axis and began to revolve completely around Bella Swan.

I force myself back to reality and read what Bella's final words are for this chapter.

_Oh, I hope you were laughing as hard as I was when you were reading and remembering that night. That was hands down one of the top 10 best days of my life. I know, now you want to know what the other 9 days are don't you? Well you have to keep reading to find out. Alright, alright stop giving me the puppy dog eyes; I'll give you a hint at least. Here's your hint… they all involve you. _

_Okay just one more thing for you to do for me sweetheart. Go up to the window of the dairy bar and ask the person working to hand you the envelope that Bella Swan left here. Trust me; they'll know what I'm talking about. Oh! Also order yourself a Vanilla ice cream cone. _

I get up from the picnic table I was sitting at and go up to the window and ask the teenager what Bella told me to. Lo and behold the kid handed me an envelope that had written on it **To Edward Cullen, From Bella Swan**. I ordered my Vanilla ice cream cone and went back to the picnic table with the envelope and ice cream in hand.

I sat my cone down and opened the envelope. What it contained forced me to smile like a fool and cry like a baby at the same time. Inside the envelope was a picture of Bella sitting at one of these picnic tables with a Chocolate ice cream cone in hand and a smile on her face. Also inside the envelope was a note from Bella.

_The reason for the picture is simple… I wanted you to sit down and have dessert with me just like we did on our first date. Sorry I couldn't be here to enjoy it with you in person, but I figured this was the next best thing. Enjoy your ice cream, baby. I love you and I miss you more than you'll ever know. _

My tear hit the note and I sat it down to pick the picture back up. I ran my thumb across her beautiful smile. "I think I know."

**Okay, so let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
